


A Good Demon

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, F/M, Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), I'm ashamed, Male-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), My First Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Sub Crowley (Good Omens), Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Aziraphale ties his demon to the bed and properly savours her.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121
Collections: Anonymous





	A Good Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I... dunno. This is over 2K words of pure porn written by a virgin and I have no explanation. Please comment. Either tell me it's reallly bad or encourage me or whatever but I want some feedback.  
> Also, English is not my first language and I'm too ashamed to have it beta-ed, so... *shrugs*

Submission isn't completely new to their relationship, but this is. They've talked it through beforehand and Crowley has an idea what will be happening and yet it makes her heart pound with nervous anticipation.

She wriggles in her restraints experimentally.

"Shh, dear," Aziraphale says softly. "You know you can get out anytime, yes? What's the word again?"

"Eden," the demon answers, voice clear and firm.  
They don't technically need an actual safeword. All it would take for Crowley to free herself is a bit of her demonic powers. It didn't feel right though, and so they decided to deal with potentially ending the scene the human way.

But Crowley sure as hell doesn't plan on using the safeword. She will enjoy it to the fullest, she knows it.

Aziraphale nods, and then looks at her naked body from head to toe.

She is bound to the headboard, wrists and ankles tied to the corners of the bed with soft rope. It restraints her firmly yet gently and that somehow reminds Crowley of Aziraphale himself. She is naked, her long red hair spread on the pillow, and she's waiting.

She expects Aziraphale to say something, but he just nods again and then he kisses her, all without saying a single word 

He runs his big hand over her collarbone, down to her breast, and Crowley's controlled breathing hitches for the first time.

Aziraphale smiles. It's wonderful, really, just how responsive his demon is. Especially in this body. Perfect for what he has in mind for tonight.

He runs two fingers over the nipple, caressing it, and then he squeezes the bud between them. 

Crowley breathes out sharply and the angel smiles.

"Already, darling?" he teases.

Crowley doesn't reply and Aziraphale continues playing with her breast for a few more seconds before reminding her that he actually wants to hear her speak.

"Use your voice, dear," he sugests in an amused tone.

"You know how sensitive those are," she hisses, sounding annoyed with the effect Aziraphale's touch has on her.

"I know," the angel confirms smugly.

He uses his other hand to give Crowley's left breast the same attention as the right one got before and then lowers his right hand to trace over the former serpent's visible ribs and flat stomach.

Crowley shifts under the light touch but can't really move much with all her limbs kept in place.

"Impatient, are you?" Zira smiles and for just a moment, Crowley clenches her jaw angrily. 

"Evidently," she says. 

The angel laughs softly.

"You are aware that this will take time, aren't you, Crowley?" he asks.

"Of course I am. I..."

"Do go ahead, dear. You?"

"I just want to get to the good bit already, angel!"

"The good bit, you say? Well, there are going to be many good bits, I hope."

He starts to lightly draw circles on Crowley's abdomen, slowly lowering his fingers dancing on the skin even further down, until he is touching the shortly trimmed ginger pubes on her mound. She tries to wiggle again but isn't any more successful this time than the two previous times. 

"Aziraphale!" she demands.

"Yes, dear?"

"I know what I signed up for, but speed it up a bit, please!"

It's already been well over fifteen minutes and the angel hasn't even touched her cunt yet. He is also still fully clothed and - Heavens know how - he doesn't even appear to be aroused. She is almost getting bored.

"As you wish, my darling," Aziraphale smiles and lightly brushes his fingertips against Crowley's labia. 

It's no surprise that she is wet already. 

She squirms and sighs contently. The angel smiles again.

"Do you want more?" he asks.

Does it look like I do not, Crowley almost spits out, but stops herself just in time. She knows better. 

"I do, angel," she says and not very successfully tries to tell herself that it doesn't sound like a plead.

"I shall obey, then."

In fact, the one to obey in this relationship is Crowley, and they both know it. But the demon doesn't comment and only hopes to finally get some actual stimulation.

And Aziraphale keeps his word, dipping a finger inside Crowley and then immediately a second one. The demon moans softly. She hopes for a third one, she likes to feel stretched and filled, but Aziraphale slowly withdraws instead.

"Angel..."

Before she manages to finish her protest, he's slowly pushing in again. 

"This isn't enough," she complains. He's doing it too slowly.

"I know," the angel agrees calmly. Of course he does, the smug bastard, Crowley thinks. "Soon, it is going to be too much, dear," he promises and she shivers at that.

"Yes, please," she says and it sounds a bit like a cat tried hissing instead of purring.

Aziraphale leans to her and kisses her deeply without stoping the excrutiatingly slow fingerfucking.

The demon regrets that she can't bury her hands in his hair to pull him closer. Instead, she lays there and lets him kiss her and finger her just like that.

Aziraphale's mouth leaves hers and before Crowley knows it, one of her erect nipples is in the angel's mouth, getting sucked so hard it's almost painful.

She arches her back as Aziraphale not only continues to savour the nipple but also finally speeds up his fingers inside her, and moans loudly.

Aziraphale stops.

And Crowley whines.

"Why the fuck did you stop?" she asks before she can stop herself. 

"There's no need for that kind of language," the angel comments, and altough it lacks the usual sharpness, Crowley still has to wonder how on Earth does Aziraphale manage to be so unaffected. It even crosses her mind that he may not have made his Effort yet.

The coolness on Crowley's sucked nipple, which is now coated in saliva, is really disrupting her flow of thoughts.

Before she can comment on it, Aziraphale has already found a better use for his mouth. He moves between the demon's legs and sinks down to her crotch

One long lick and Crowley's pelvis bucks upwards and her legs pull on the ropes.

"Hold still," Aziraphale tells her and places one hand over her lower stomach just to be sure that she really won't move.

"Aziraphale!" she exclaims.

"Yes, darling?"

"You very well know."

She can feel the lubrication dripping from her pussy. 

"Be good for me." Aziraphale says. And Crowley is almost ashamed of the fact that that's all it takes for her to shut up, but it is

All her desire to demand anything flies out of her head as Aziraphale dives back in, licking Crowley's pussy as if it is the best ice cream he's ever eaten, and she is so desperate, so wet, so...

And Aziraphale stops again.

"I expect you to not come," he reminds the demon insistently. 

She groans.

"We are only just starting, dear."

Crowley's pussy clenches around nothing. 

"What are gonna do next?" she asks breathily.

"Remember that vibrator you bought?"

Crowley owns quite a collection of sextoys, but she knows exactly which one is the angel talking about right now. The Hitachi wand, the most recent addition to her arsenal. The most powerful vibrator you can buy, they said. 

Right now.

"Nooo," Crowley moans. It is both thrilling and terrifying and while her mouth is saying no, a part of her mind is also enthusiasticly hissing yes.

And Aziraphale knows. That's why they have the safeword, after all.

So he miracles the toy from upstairs to his hand and then places the head on Crowley's sensitive clit. She squirms.

"It isn't even on yet, my dear," the Principality teases.

"I know," Crowley nearly sobs.

And then he turns it on and she growls. 

Her hips shoot off the matress as much as the position allows, and her legs try to spread even further. Her hands automatically try to move towards the Hitachi but are stopped immediately.

"Calm down, my dear," Aziraphale commands gently.

"Angel. I'm so close. 'M gonna..." Crowley pants desperately.

Aziraphale turns the wand off.

"You're not. You are not going to come until I say you can, ok? You're going to be good and you're going to do just that, aren't you? Listen to me and come when I allow you. Are you going to be good for me?"

"Yes. Yes. Aziraphale, angel, yes!" babbles Crowley.

"Say it, dear."

"I will be good for you!" Crowley almost screams, it seems that she might orgasm just like this, just from the thought of being good for her Aziraphale.

And the angel doesn't want that yet.

"Take deep breaths, dear. Calm down a little before we continue."

Aziraphale positions himself in a way that the panting demon can see him well, and unzips his trousers. 

Crowley gulps. 

Aziraphale doesn't look unaffected any more. His cock - which, Crowley is pretty sure now, he miracled into existence just moments ago - springs free.

"So good for me," he says and takes himself in hand.

"Aziraphale... Angel..." the readhead breathes.

"Shh, do be quiet, dear... Just breathe. And listen to me now." he almost whispers as he starts to slowly stroke himself.

Crowley tries to be still, even though it's difficult, and to not whimper in desperation at how sensitive she is now. She focuses on her breathing instead, and on Aziraphale, which is a bit counterproductive now that he starts speaking.

"You're just so pretty, Crowley, in whichever form you choose to present. Right now, with how wet you are. How wanting. My needy demon, aren't you?"

Crowley whines like a puppy and Aziraphale smiles.

"You would take me in your mouth if you could, am I right?" he asks and Crowley can hear the obscene sounds his lubed palm makes sliding up and down his shaft. "But I want you just like this. I want to see you and pleasure myself at the sight of you. Tied up for me. Spread out like a feast. Waiting to be savoured. You'll wait as long as I want, won't you? Such a good demon."

Crowley watches her angel hungrily as he increases the speed of his hand. He's right, she wants to take him down her throat. She wants to do anything, anything that isn't just lying there and lusting after him. But she can't. All she can do is helplessly watch him with her burning yellow eyes as he masturbates.

"I'm close," he announces breathily and she swallows hard. "I want you to watch me finish and then I promise I'll make you come as well."

A quiet moan escapes between her lips and she pins her eyes on the leaking prick in his hands.

He jerks himself faster and faster and then spills, quietly breathing out Crowley's name.

She can't look away as he reaches his climax, and even shudders with arousal herself. She was supposed to take this time to calm down, but the show Aziraphale put on for her had quite the opposite effect.

The angel takes a few moments to come down from his high before he moves back to Crowley again. Without as much as a gesture, a slim but long glass dildo appears in his hand and Crowley's eyes go even wider.

"Yesss," she hisses.

Aziraphale smiles.

"Eager demon," he teases and then pushes the dildo into Crowley with one smooth slide.

"Oh fuck," she moans. 

And he shifts and drops between her legs.

He starts to lick her clit fast and simultaneously thrusts the glass cock in and out of her wet pussy, which produces a delightfuly dirty sound, and she turns into a mewling mess.

"Aziraphale!" she pants as his tongue quickly dances across her clitoris and the dildo stimulates her deep inside. "I'm close. I can't... can't hold it!" she says as she feels herself dampening the bedsheets under her.

He stops the licking for just long enough to say "You've been so good. You may come now." before returning to his task again.

It doesn't take more than five quick and firm strokes of his tongue and a few thrust of the dildo, base deep, before she's comming, her breathing hitching in her chest.

"Angel..." she whimpers as she comes and he rides her through it, slowing his speed before the stimulation becomes unpleasant.

"You were so good, dear" he praises when she's done, and proceeds to manually untie her, first her arms and then the legs. She moves her freed limbs to a more comfortable position but stays on her back.

"I almost didn't make it," she admits. 

Aziraphale kisses her.

"That's because I was testing your limits, Crowley. And you did it. You were so, so good. You always are. Come on now, let's just snuggle and you should get some sleep. You deserve it, love."

With that, she rolls over to her side and the angel miracles her into some comfortable pyjamas before he hugs her and in minutes, she's already drifting away to sleep.

"Love you" she mumbles before completely giving in.

"I love you too, my dearest," Aziraphale replies but she's already fast asleep and doesn't hear it.


End file.
